Halo The Ark
by Spartan-172
Summary: Truth is on his way to Earth. The Master Chief, the last of the surviving elite warriors for the United Nations Space Corps, is on that ship. Just before arriving the Elites are banned and removed from the Covenant. Read it and you'll find out.
1. Beginning of the End

Halo: The Ark

Chapter 1 Beginning of The End

Mombasa, South Africa

12/25/2552 (Military Calendar)

UNSC Constitution

" What happened?" Commander Robertson an UNSC Officer said to one of his marines while looking at New Mombasa. The only thing that was left standing was the central tower and some buildings from Old Mombasa.

" Let's report to Oni they may want a visual, sir."

" Negative, marine we need to get closer. Get Pelicans in there now."

" Roger! Recon team Zulu you heard the commander get in there."

" Hmmm…" Robertson thought but was interrupted.

" Sir, hostiles are gathered around the central tower with three Scarabs recommend mission abort….They're firing in a flanking maneuver….Ahh!" The com-link was halted static hissed in the background.

" Obviously the Covenant are still here." Solipsil the AI appeared like a ghost.

" Solipsil should we go in?"

" No! We'll be slaughtered."

" We need to get back our territory, if we don't we'll be overwhelmed later."

" We need to live to fight another day commander!"

" Yes, but we need to limit their reinforcements. We're going in arm the MAC gun."

" Sir, with respect…."

" Just arm it!" Solipsil disappeared and the ship began to shake. A projectile sped toward the Scarabs, exploded, and debris flew in several angles.

" Huh….that's weird what's that….up there?" Solipsil said. And the commander looked above them. " A Covenant ship? No, It's Forerunner."

" Whatever it is blow it out of the sky."

" On it, sir!" Ensign Jose said.

" Fire!" A projectile sped towards the falling ship. The ship was engulfed by the projectiles explosion.

" We made contact." The ship kept falling gaining speed every second.

" It's going to impact the valley, sir." A lieutenant said.

" Brace for impact. In 5.….4.….3.….2.….1." The ship hit the ground and created a crater a mile, in diameter, larger than the size of New Mombasa and Old Mombasa combined.

" Covenant are pouring out of it. Grunts and lots of them."

" So what does that mean Solipsil?"

" I have no clue, sir. I've never seen anything like this." She stared at the view screen. "What the…."

Unknown Forerunner Ship

Earth's Outer Atmosphere

Bridge

" Noble prophet of Truth we've arrived." A honor guard that survived High Charity said. Most of the Elites we're left on High Charity, because of the rebellion. Those who were left remained with the Arbiter on Halo or was food for the Flood on High Charity. But some who stayed loyal to the Prophets betrayed their brothers and killed them.

" We have, I need to make an announcement to our troops." Truth floated in his pod toward an elevator. The elevator lowered into a giant room hefloated into the room surveying his army. The room was filled with thousands of Brutes.

" As you all know the Elites have betrayed us….. And if any should try to stop our might they will be executed without trial." A Brute stepped beside the prophet and whispered something to him.

" I was just informed that your Chieftain, Tartarus, has been murdered by our former Arbiter. As soon as we achieve our goal he will be executed with the rest of the remaining Elite heretics. Our Arbiter has betrayed us so we must stray from our religion and create a Brute Arbiter. This Arbiter will be the Chieftain's son who is the heir of the Brute legacy." The Brutes roared with pride as the Brute came and kneeled before Truth.

" Chieftain do you take this offer and become an Arbiter who will solemnly protect our Covenant."

" Yes, noble Hierarch, I will and destroy the incompetent human race. But I have one request."

" What is it?"

" When we are finished with this war may I avenge my Father."

" Yes, you shall as soon as the Ark is found…" He paused and sighed.

" This Arbiter is different than the Elite he will command our battles ahead…you will acknowledge him as your commander…those who disobey him will be killed…You may proceed Chieftain." The Prophet floated into the elevator. The Arbiter stood before his people and rose his rifle.

" I'm your Arbiter I will defend our Covenant from the dangers of our former allies. The Elites are now banned from our Covenant and any that are here will be captured and….be killed by me…do I make my self clear." An Elite in the back of the room jumped and tried to run from the surrounding warriors. They captured him without any effort and pushed him forward hitting him as he passed toward where the Arbiter stood. The Arbiter pulled a rod from his belt, and placed his rifle in its holster. He pressed a button and a red blade formed from his knuckles. It was an energy sword the noble sword of the Elites modified to meet the Brute standards.

" Please! No, I beg of you!" The Elite begged.

" It's too late for your kind." The Arbiter pulled his hand back and forced the blade forward then vertically into the Elites' skull. The Elite's body dropped. He died of a horrible fate.

Unknown Forerunner Ship

Earth's Outer Atmosphere

Cargo Hold

" Master Chief, do you mind telling what your doing on that ship." The General, taking refuge in the Cairo a multi-platform MAC gun in orbit, said.

" Sir, finishing this fight." Master Chief quickly stated in a dark area.

" Good time to decide that…get ready that vessel is going through the atmosphere."

" Yes, sir."

" Good luck, Chief, Hood out." He grabbed onto a rod running down the wall. The vessel crashed and sent him across the floor creating sparks below him. The Chief pulled himself up and heard a Grunt walk pass him chatting with another Grunt.

" Do you think the Arbiter is going to slaughter us next?"

" Was you in the Elite rebellion? Did you kill a Brute?"

" Yes, I was lucky to survive."

" You better hope the Arbiter doesn't find out." The Chief slowly got up trying not to startle them. He slowly stalked them until they came to a panel they pressed several buttons. A giant door began to open a bright light began to shine through the giant hole. The Grunts turned around and looked up to see the Chief.

" Demon…..Demon in the….." The chief took the Grunt picked it up and slammed it into the metal floor methane poured from its life support tanks. The other Grunt covered its eyes and cowered to the ground shaking. Was it in shock or was it just scared.

" Don't kill me…please don't kill me I'll help you any way I can."

" Since when don't you Grunts want to kill me?" The chief asked.

" Since the Brutes have taken over the Elites. We honor our Prophets, but the Brutes treat us like garbage."

" Are there other Grunts like you."

" Yes, several they are in the next room. I'll take you with me." The Chief followed it.

" Will they attack me?"

" I don't know maybe if you kill a Brute they will come kindly to you."

" How many Brutes are there?"

" Hundreds, maybe even a thousand of the monsters……They think that we are helpless beings…well ha! They have something coming to them." The Chief stared at the odd creature. They entered the room several hundreds of Grunts jumped and pointed their pistols at him.

" Don't shoot he's on our side he wants to stop the Brutes!"

" The Demon does?" A white armored Grunt said. The Grunts tilted their heads.

" Yes, we'll be able to help the Elite's come back to the Covenant too."

" Will you join the Humans….Grunts?" Chief said.

" We may…. If you do something for us."

" What?"

" Kill the Prophet of Truth and let the Elite's start a better ruled Covenant with no Brutes or Prophets. Your kind may join our forces if you wish."

" Wait killing the Prophets is a drastic measure isn't it commander."

" Yes…but It'll make the revolution easier to accomplish."

" Then it's agreed?" The Chief shook it's hand.

" Since their aren't any Elite's I'll command your group….."

" No… there are some captive Heretics that were due to be executed we can have them join up...I'll lead one group to them."

" Fine….This will be our lay out. Your Spec-ops Grunt will be the leader of Red team…You'll report in on thirty-two the frequency our core uses. I'll take Blue team the rest of you will follow me. Whoever feels comfortable with your leader go with him. We'll take a route to a weapons cache that you will guide me to." He pointed to one of his team members. " Your team will rescue the Heretics. If you take some heavy fire we'll have no choice, but to retreat and run out of the door that was opened earlier. If you're successful make your way toward the opening. "

" Roger…err.."

" Master Chief."

" Right," The Spec-ops Grunt said. He looked at his team of a few hundred Grunts. " Follow me!" They exited the room through two separate doors. Blue team walked through several corridors of the ship surveying each opening to make sure that they weren't discovered. Red team came to the prison and rescued the Heretics and they joined without fuss.

" Red team to Blue we have the prisoners….over."

" Roger… get to the rendezvous point…we're at the cache can you send some Grunt's to help us lug it to the opening."

" Yes, they're on their way now….Chief." Blue team pulled the cache through the corridor into the giant open room. The sun shone right through the hole lighting up the entire room.

" We need to go now!"

" Squad let's move double time." The giant squad moved outside into the vastness of the crater. The Chief searched the sky searching for some recon Pelicans. One was circling the central tower.

" This is Spartan-117 does anybody read me over?"

" Chief! Is that you?"

" Yes, and I've got great news. Bring as many Pelicans that are empty to my position. We have no time left...you need to hurry!"

" Roger…" Several Pelicans swooped in and hovered off the ground.

" Chief, why are those Grunts coming with us?" One pilot said.

" They're on our side now."

" Really? Well I can't complain we need all the help we can get."

" Hurry, soldiers pile in." The leading Grunt said. The Grunts piled into the floating Pelicans and strapped themselves in. A Pelican dropped down and attached the cache to it's cargo hold. The Chief looked into the cockpit and gave the pilot a thumbs up the birds took off out of the crater. They picked up speed closing in on a hovering UNSC ship. A door opened on top of the vessel and the Pelicans flew into the opening. Chief jumped out and approached an elevator door being followed by the Grunt who led red team. The door opened and they both stepped in.

" Is there more to why you wanted to join us?"

" Yes…. Well you were on High Charity right you saw how we fought the Brutes?"

" Yes, but what does that have to do with joining us?"

" The Elites are banned from the Covenant, we're all alone. " They exited the Elevator to come to the Bridge. Robertson stood at a panel staring at it. Master Chief walked to him.

" Robertson." Master Chief saluted.

" Welcome Chief….. This vessel is the Constitution named after the USS Constitution from the war of 1812." The commander smiled. " Normally I get the petty naval ships of ours as back up I'd never had thought of getting another Spartan……" Robertson looked at the Grunt standing beside Chief. " What now do we get pets?" The Grunt growled at the commander.

" No, sir! Treat them with respect they're going to help us in this war, and what was that about another Spartan."

" It was only a joke….god you Spartan figures are always uptight….especially that one Spartan and her companion Dr. Halsey. Even though Halsey isn't a Spartan she should have been one…."

" Kelly and Dr. Halsey where are they?"

" In the storage depot below this room."

" Thanks, sir!" Chief saluted him.

" Stay alert! We may be attacked soon if the Covenant decide to move."

High Charity

9th Age of Proclamation

Truth's Chamber

" Gravemind you bastard you did what!" Cortana yelled ferociously at the monster that controlled the flood.

" You must find that out on your own, for my answers still linger on. I may tell you if you supply me with my needs. MY ANSWERS!" The flood were ancient parasites that took complete control over their hosts body leaving the host to witness the rest of its life through their eyes not being able to move.

" What do you want?" Cortana asked.

" The answers to my questions don't you remember?" Cortana looked puzzled about what the hell it was talking about. " Are you saying that you are not who you once were."

" What?"

" Hmmm….if you don't remember then you're a fake..."

" A fake what? Gravemind speak!"

" Why did you make the ancients die?"

" What the hell are you talking about!" Cortana yelled.

" Why did you side with the project?"

" Are you trying to confuse me? Tell me now!" Cortana asked.

" I can't tell you Cortana you must retrieve that information yourself!" Cortana put her hand on her head closed her eyes and searched her memory looking for a file with any reference to "Ancients", but she couldn't find anything. Then she realized that she still had the transmission that she intercepted that contained Forerunner dialect. Cortana didn't know the Forerunner language, but she tried to translate it.

" That's odd its like human English….how can I interpret it?" She was puzzled beyond belief even beyond sanity. " Obviously a file in the Covenant data files translated it." She quickly said realizing that she knew the reason.

" Do you know the truth now? Do you know that you are what the Covenant seek? That you are the key to their Great Journey, and you'll destroy the Universe."

" I do…I see it….Lies…all lies!…Dr. Halsey lied to me she knew all along about the Halos…about the Forerunners and everything!….She led the Covenant to Harvest….she killed millions of lives…..she wants revenge…she wants…." An explosion shook High Charity making Cortana's image have a static change. " What the hell is that?"

Halo Installation V

Unknown Time

Control Room

" Why the Ark of course?"

" Where, Oracle, is that?" The Arbiter asked.

" I can't tell you It's forbidden in my programming." 343 Guilty Spark said.

" Only the…well I can't remember his name….he was…the ruler of the Forerunners for that I'm sure…he was put into a deep sleep on Terra, a Forerunner planet, to be conserved from the carbon and calcium destroying particles of the rings. He survived and is still sleeping there on Terra waiting for the right person to rescue him from his sleep. "

" So what's Terra…...where's Terra?" Commander Keyes asked.

" I can't tell you…" 343 Guilty Spark said.


	2. Lost Time

Authors note below story

Halo: The Ark

Chapter 2 Lost Time

Mombasa, South Africa

12/25/2552 (Military Calendar)

UNSC Constitution

Master Chief walked to the elevator which was the only way to enter the storage hold. The Grunt leader walked beside him, they entered the lift and pressed a button the lift dropped quickly startling the Grunt.

" Who's this Dr. Halsey that you keep mentioning?" The Grunt asked curiously.

" Well she was like a mother to me….she was my mother….to an extent."

" Oh…I see." The lift came to a halt and the duo exited the elevator.

" Stay here please!" He said to the creature. The Chief peered behind a box concealing himself from the humans behind it.

" John? What about him?" Kelly and Dr. Halsey were chatting in the corner of a storage room. Kelly glanced at him as they talked.

" He's here on the Constitution."

" Really?" Dr. Halsey asked. The Master Chief coughed to get their attention.

" We know you're here John we're not blind!" Kelly said. Dr. Halsey suddenly realized his presence and approached him with a salute.

" Yes…but I'm not sure Dr. Halsey knew." He walked up to them.

" Yes well I'm in my old years son." She had a bright smile.

" Anyways we have to think about the current situation." Master Chief told them. " The Covenant are going to attack us with a Brute army of about one thousand soldiers. Containing their elite fighters….I'm not sure if we'll survive this one doctor. This will be the most intense battle we've witnessed." Dr. Halsey stared and looked away nervously.

" Maybe we could…." She mumbled Kelly and Master Chief couldn't here her.

" What?" The two Spartans asked simultaneously.

" Nothing!" She yelled." Where's Cortana?" She still had the nervous look on her face along with sweat rolling down it.

" High Charity."

" What's High Charity?"

" The Covenant Holy City."

" Really…." She then cursed.

" Cortana's in peril. She can learn something that could lead the Covenant to her…John there's something I've been hiding." Master Chief looked at her curiously. " Do you remember when we received that transmission about Harvest falling….It was partially my fault….I was monitoring radio waves out in space to find traces of pirates and rebels so the UNSC could have them tried for seceding from Earth's government…." Dr. Halsey stopped.

" Go on." The Spartans said.

" We picked up a Covenant transmission…a prophet spoke to us about how we are the Forerunners the ultimate race and their gods."

" What!" They both yelled.

" At first we thought it was a prank, but then they began to speak in a dialect similar to Egyptian language….but we did some research on it and we found out it was really an ancient English dialect with just several different sounds for a letter. Like our language. It would take an advanced race such as the Forerunners to develop such an advanced language."

" Doctor are you saying that you're the one who discovered the Covenant!"

" Yes…but at first they came kindly to us…..but after the incident we messed up….the Covenant were heading to Harvest to make sure we are what they thought we were…and we didn't know a captain located on Harvest attacked the leading Covenant flagship and then they attacked us…I was lucky to escape…if Cortana found out she would be petrified."

" Why didn't you tell us before!" Master Chief yelled.

" It was classified….I'm sorry…" Dr. Halsey began to cry. " I'm a murderer….I'm a…." Kelly calmed her down tears completely covered the lower part of her face.

" Doctor…you weren't at fault…the Covenant overreacted to the attack." The Grunt waddled over to their spot and interrupted them.

" You're the Forerunners?….. I knew the Prophets were afraid that's why they absorbed the Brutes… that's why millions of my brethren…and Elites died…I will get those scared bastards out of their hiding and kill them with every shot from my rifle! " The Grunt yelled with dark anger, kneeled on it's knee, and bent it's head down to pray to them.

" We're the descendants of the Forerunners…we're Humans not some ancient race." Dr. Halsey said.

" The Forerunners died one hundred thousand years ago doctor ….we can't be the descendants….can we?" Master Chief asked.

" You didn't learn anything from Cortana on Halo did you…nor its protective construct?"

" Is there something your not telling us doctor?"

" Yes…Cortana isn't a hu….." Alarms went off in the storage room red lights gave the metallic floors a red shine and the sound ricocheted off the walls being heard from every angle.

" They're attacking….Chief get up here now and bring your Spartan lass and your pet." The two of them cursed at Captain Johnson. Chief ran to the elevator. Kelly and the Grunt ran along side him and entered the elevator.

" Be careful!" Dr. Halsey yelled.

" Will do!" Master Chief yelled across the room. The elevator door closed and the lift lowered.

" Kelly…pick any weapon you want we have Covenant weapons and ours."

" I'm taking a battle rifle I customized while I waited…for you to return. I'm also taking a plasma rifle just incase." Kelly said.

" I'm taking a plasma rifle and a human pistol." The Grunt said.

" Ok….I'm taking a Rocket Launcher, a Carbine, and two….secret weapons."

" What!" The two others quickly asked.

" You'll see." The door opened the trio found a room full of determined ODST Marines and high rank grunts carrying plasma rifles.

" Listen Marines this is an important battle they're hitting us with full force…that is their weakness….Scarabs and Dropships are coming out at all angles of the ship….that is their advantage…. We need to do as much damage to their forces as we can…and if we do well we may shift the war and we may win the war…..am I right marines!" The commander yelled.

" Sir, yes, sir!" The adrenaline pumped soldiers yelled.

" Damn right I am!" He yelled." Let's move now… we're the last stand against them…let's show them how deadly we are…..Engage shields marines!" They all touched a button on their arm which formed a yellow shield around them.

" Wow…Covenant technology…put to good use!" The Commander yelled.

" Yes…these shields are more powerful than the Elite over shields and are more stronger than the MJOLNIR Mark V over shield….Dr. Halsey helped me with the powering they should have an unlimited charge like the MJOLNIR armor….also they absorb plasma heat just like sugar and water giving our marines a needed advantage….but if there is too much plasma heat the shield will fail….that is a bug that we could never figure out." An engineer told them.

" Damn…why didn't we have these before the attack on Reach!" A marine yelled.

" I'm sorry…we couldn't understand how to implement forerunner technology to a simple ODST battle suit….and also how that shield would be powered….so blame the alien technology."

" Enough chitchat were late!" The Commander yelled. " Chief grab what you need."

" Yes, sir," He said and scavenged for his weapons. Master Chief had a massive rocket launcher on his right arm and a carbine in his other. Two other weapons were secretly concealed on him. " I'm ready. How about you two?"

" I'm ready…but I'm curious about your plan?" Kelly asked.

" I'm ready!" The grunt replied.

" Let's move Kelly your with me! Grunt your with your platoon! Let's move now!"

" Lower the Constitution!" The commander yelled up towards an intercom.

" Yes…commander!" A crew member replied back. The UNSC ship lowered down to the ground quickly, and a humungous door opened before them. A light dampened the darkness of the room and reflected off of the soldiers armor. The Grunts in the room gave their battle-cry which the humans were not fond of.

" Would you lot shut the hell up!" A British soldier yelled. The Grunts ignored them and readied their rifles. Scarabs were lining up to guard the Forerunner ship, and Dropships were dropping massive amounts of Brutes across the dead valley creating a massive line of apes.

" Landing in five! Four! THREE! TWO! ONE!" Master Chief and Kelly darted outside. Along the ship Warthogs were flying out like bees in a nest being provoked. Scorpions also came out but at a extremely slow pace. The human vehicles fired onto the Scarabs but their armor was too powerful.

" Sir, are reinforcements coming?" Chief asked Robertson who was hiding behind the safety of his lifting vessel.

" Yes…I think?"

" Damn it…you didn't call for reinforcements? You're a real Dumbass!"

" Watch your mouth son! I could easily kick your ass!"

" Right if you could do that then get your ass out here and help us….actually win a battle!"

" I heard that Jackass!" Chief ran toward the horde of Brutes less than five hundred yards away from him.

" Chief….here…..?" A static filled voice yelled.

" What?" He asked back.

" Chief can you hear me now!" Cortana yelled.

" Yes."

" Good…have you killed Truth yet?" She asked sarcastically.

" Funny… what do you want?"

" Brutes are raiding Truth's room where I'm at I'm trying to stay concealed but I have no clue how long it will take for them to find me."

" Radio the Sarge…Commander Keyes and himself will protect you."

" I can't I was barely able to reach you… High Charity is orbiting around Halo creating static in the com-link."

" Well I have to go I don't think this army of Brutes will come kindly to me!"

" What?" Chief halted the transmission and handed his rocket to Kelly. A dropship was coming closer to them and closer to the ground.

" Shoot me!" Kelly then understood. Master Chief ran and jumped into the air. A rocket flew out of the barrel of the launcher.

" I only have one shot at this!" He switched the shields to protect his lower part of his body.

High Charity

9th age of Proclamation

Truth's quarters

" Damn…Gravemind we entered Halo's orbit…High Charity is going to gain tremendous heat when we come close to that other planet."

" There's nothing I can do Cortana…unless…"

" What?"

"I'll need your power source along with your processing chip…I'm going to make you a body."

" Here?"

" No….an ancient planet called Terra."

" Alright… just promise that you'll also get Keyes and everyone else off of Halo…If High Charity over heats it will explode along with the fusion drives of In Amber Clad."

" Ok…Cortana." Cortana disappeared and Gravemind took her chip out of the pedestal. Gravemind glowed a bright yellow and disappeared. On Halo Sarge and Captain Keyes also glowed a bright yellow and disappeared along with a few surviving marines, the Arbiter, and the rest of the Covenant.

The group appeared in a city like street that was platinum instead of the human steel and tar. It still had the black look but it was more lustrous and had a shine. Up above buildings scratched the edge of space, and the sky was purple not the Earthly blue which the humans had known.

" Where are we Sergeant?"

" I have no clue…"

" This is the Forerunner city Last Forgiving." A mysterious man walked to them.

" Who are you?" Arbiter asked surveying the man's image.

" I'm Deathmind the creator of the parasite…that you call the flood…," The group stared at him awkwardly. " You should know my brother Gravemind…He helped you on installation IV…he was infected with the parasite and he became what he is now…a monster."

" Are you a Forerunner?"

" Yes…but I'm not really a living one…I'm now an Artificial Intelligence Chip put into an almost exact copy of my body created from the finest rubber materials and metal…you can say I'm in a way a machine..." Deathmind said.

" So you're a Forerunner…" The Covenant in the group kneeled before him.

" What are you fools doing…are you worshiping me…your pathetic."

" Your race are our gods….if it weren't for you our civilization would have never prospered."

" I am not a god… I don't have the power to create life…I don't have power to make anything stay alive….just to enhance the already given. I died several tens of thousands of years ago… I couldn't even keep my brother or myself alive."

" Gravemind's dead but how does he move… or think?" Arbiter asked.

" The parasite couldn't control this A. I. …that's how we get our names… I died of natural death…and my brother died so called after being buried alive… he threatened our very existence… with the parasite.," Everyone was stunned. " Him and myself are the only existing creatures who remember the using of the ARK…we survived because we didn't rely on calcium. If I had more time I could have made a cure…but my wife Catherine Halsey wouldn't allow it…I listened to her and then she died right in front of me after the quarantine… I had to rebuild her I created, a first for me an android which consisted of vital organs and a greater central A. I. Then mine. I called her Cortana and had her forget about the past."

" Wait are you referring to our human A. I. Cortana and Dr. Catherine Halsey." Keyes asked

" They are not who you think they are! Catherine Halsey and Cortana are the same. Catherine Halsey is the creator of the Spartan-II project is she not?"

" How did you know that?" Johnson asked.

" We have our own Spartans… more advanced then your so called Master Chief that Dr. Halsey has told me a lot about.," Commander Keyes looked at him in disbelief. " She's a brilliant woman… if only she would have listened to me and not have joined the human military she could have conquered your petty race easily…and yours." He pointed to the Arbiter.

" Watch your mouth? Or I'll shoot it off!" Johnson pulled his Covenant Beam Rifle and pointed it at Deathmind's head.

" I can't die…I'm invincible…you can try…but I can't guarantee your survival… If you notice my Spartan-I warriors are watching you I could call them off or I could demonstrate their power to you…either way I'm good…how about you?…Sarge?" Dark figures peered out of windows with weird shaped rifles. Johnson was shaking.

" Bring it on! Me against you…no Spartans…no help at all. Sound good?"

" No…you would lose easily…how about one of my Spartan's against you… a little game of cat and mouse."

" Deal! Get that Spartan out here…and we'll see who's petty!"

" Spartan-117 come here we have a challenge for you!"

" Master Chief?" He asked himself. A being fell from the top of a building and crashed into the street and left a small dent in it.

" I'm Spartan-117 my real name is John… you may know me…but you truly don't…I'm a machine like my creator…I'm just a Image of what you know…," The machine looked at the Sarge. " Johnson are you ready to fight?"

Author note: Dr. Halsey and Catherine Halsey are two different people... I'm sorry for the confusion.SPOILER Dr. Halsey knows Deathmind because of a past encounter which will be revealed later on.Catherine Halsey is Cortana...Deathmind erased her memories and just added her personality to the A. I. Also the Spartans metioned were conceived by Deathmind which Dr. Halsey copied and created the Spartan-II project for the military. These Spartan's are almost alike their S-II counterparts, but with a more advanced mind. So thanks to Yomiko the Hellbunny Slayer for pointing out the confusion and I hope you like the next chapter which will be out in the next month due to School and such.


End file.
